


Failboarding

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm almost one hundred percent certain your pants are full of ice after that last fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failboarding

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm almost one hundred percent certain your pants are full of ice after that last fall," Stiles says, reaching up to try and pet some of the snow out of Derek's hair. Dude looks like he's been attacked by a greek wedding and seriously, Stiles deserves some kind of reward for not laughing his ass off here. "And because I have an invested interest in what's _in_ your pants, I'm calling this."

Derek's scowls like he's had all his toys taken away and Stiles can't help his grin as he leans in. Derek's jutting bottom lip is soft and a little chilled where Stiles licks over it. 

"Take your failure with dignity," Stiles says, curling his hands into Derek's pockets. "And come back to the cabin with me to practice something you're actually good at."


End file.
